


Summoning Dysfunction

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Demons, M/M, you're really bad at this B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: AU--In which Bruce is a terrible wizard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



> st00pz asked: for the Halloween prompt; BruDick - Wizards or Demons? :3 Thank you!
> 
> And this is what happened.

Bruce’s first thought was that everything had gone wrong.  He was sure the spell was correct, that he had used the right herbs and incantations to summon the vengeful Bat-god he required.  And yet, that was decidedly  _not_  who had appeared.

As the smoke cleared, Bruce crossed his arms, frowning deeply at the naked demon in his cauldron.

“You are not who I was summoning.”

The demon shrugged, bracing himself against the rim of the cauldron.  "Oops.  Guess you’ll just have to try again.“

Bruce frowned harder.

"Your face’ll get stuck like that,” the demon said, his tail waggling admonishingly at him.

Bruce waved his hand.  "Return from whence you came.“

The demon didn’t budge.

"Begone, demon!”

He just blinked back at Bruce.

“Leave this place!”

The demon smiled.

Bruce huffed out a frustrated breath.  "Go away!“

When the demon still didn’t move, Bruce dropped down into his seat, defeated.  "Fine.  Stay.  What do I care?”  He held his head in his hands and sighed.

After a minute, the demon climbed out of the cauldron, making a tentative circle around the table towards Bruce.  "You wouldn’t want them anyway.  They’re very cruel and like to punish humans who summon them.“

Bruce didn’t look up.  "There is a wrong that must be righted and I have no other way.”

The demon patted his shoulder.  "You have me.“

Bruce turned just enough to glare at him with one eye.  "You’re a sex demon.”

“And I’m very good at it,” the demon said, proudly tossing his tail.  "I’m also quite vicious when I need to be.  And I like you.“

Bruce chuckled darkly and shook his head.  "How wonderful.”

He ruffled through the papers on his table, ignoring the way the demon was running a hand down his back.  "I don’t understand.  I thought this was correct.  I’m supposed to be summoning the demon of the night, not you.“

The demon laughed.  "You summoned me, anyway!”  He pointed to the title of the spell.  "You asked for the Wing of the Night.  I am the Nightwing!“

Bruce growled and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Nightwing laughed and kissed his face.  "I hate dealing with demons.


	2. Summon Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just keeps happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 2 of my Drawlloween prompts.

The winged beast failed to appear, again.  Bruce redrew his summoning circle, relit his candles, and searched for a different spell.  If only he know how to pronounce the words, this wouldn't be so hard.  Why did no one update old spell books?

This time, the flames rose when he chanted the spell, and the circle glowed.  This must be it, he thought.  Finally, after so long.

The flames shot up, blocking his view of the ring.  When they died down, Bruce saw a black-winged creature in the middle of the circle.

"Wing of the Night," he whispered in awe.

The wings parted, revealing a beautiful smiling face.

"It's me again!"

Bruce groaned and dropped to the cave floor.  "I used a different spell!"

Nightwing skipped over to him, his tail swinging seductively behind him.  "You're not a very good wizard."

Bruce glared at him.

Nightwing sat in Bruce's lap, wrapping his bare arms around him.  "C'mon, it'll be fun!  You can keep me."

"Do I have to?"

"Well, you've summoned me twice.  In the demon world, that's basically an engagement."

Bruce sighed resignedly as Nightwing wriggled against him.  He supposed a sex demon wouldn't be completely useless.


End file.
